Hannah en New York
by DCFan2010
Summary: La familia Stewart debe viajar a New York, donde conocerán a la familia Russo. Historia terminada
1. Chapter 1

Wizards of Waverly Place y Hannah Montana no son mis series ni mis personajes, son de Disney.

**Hannah en New York**

**I: ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?**

Una mañana normal en la casa Stewart en Malibu, California suele ser cuando Jackson, el hijo mayor, tez blanca, cabello castaño claro y de ojos azules, se prepara para ir a su empleo en la playa, al menos hasta que descubre que…

—Muy bien, ¿por qué está cerrado mi baño?— cuestiona en voz alta.

—¡Jackson, yo soy tu padre!— escucha como respuesta de parte del ocupante.

El joven refunfuñó por el coraje y se molesta todavía más cuando ve a su hermana menor Miley bañada y hasta arreglada. Ella es de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y también de tez blanca, quien lo mira detenidamente.

—Creo que hay que madrugar, sobre todo cuando compartes el baño con papá ¿o no, Jackson?— señaló en burla ante el enojo de él.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando su padre abrió la puerta del baño, de la cual emergió una cortina de humo antes de Robbie Ray, quien también es de pelo pardo largo, tez clara y ojos azules. Él es alto y tiene vello facial justo debajo del labio inferior, que es una parte que no se rasuró.

—Lo siento, Jackson, se acabó el agua caliente—. Explica el padre. —¿Crees que puedes esperar unos minutos en lo que se recalienta? A menos que prefieras el agua fría.

Al borde del llanto, el muchacho Stewart decide entrar antes de que se salga todo el vapor. Robbie entonces le dice a su hija que quiere hablar con ella en cuanto termine de cambiarse, así que se dirige a su habitación mientras la adolescente se queda sentada en el sofá.

—¡Qué hice para merecer esto!— berrea su hermano mayor desde la ducha al tiempo que llegan Lilly y Oliver. La chica es trigueña al igual que Jackson y Robbie, sus ojos son verdes y su acompañante es de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, un poco más alto que Miley y Lilly.

—¿Qué pasa con Jackson?— duda la amiga.

—Despertó tarde y papá le ganó la regadera así que el agua está fría—. Explica la hermana del pobre.

—Dios, ¡¿por qué me hiciste nacer en esta familia?!— vocifera el chico.

—Miley, dile a tu hermano que deje de lloriquear y se apresure, ¡el agua cuesta y además debemos ir a una gira!— sugiere en voz alta Robbie.

—Oye, Miley, ¿y dónde es tu gira? — curiosea Oliver.

—Dijera Frank Sinatra…— replica, —New York, New York… _Yes sir!_

_

* * *

_

En la ciudad de New York, más concretamente en una zona llamada Waverly Place, habita la familia Russo, compuesta por Theresa, quien es morena, de cabello pardo y de figura latina; su esposo Jerry, quien es robusto, está mayormente calvo porque sólo le queda cabello en la parte trasera de su cabeza, parece ser castaño claro y es de tez blanca; y sus hijos Justin, el mayor, quien es alto, caucásico y de cabello negro; Alex, la de en medio, es morocha, morena clara y ojos cafés; y el "bebé" Max; que es de pelo trigueño y largo. Los jóvenes tienen 19, 17 y 15 años respectivamente, y los padres 38 y 37 años.

—Alexandra Marie Russo, ¿me puedes explicar qué estabas haciendo con Dean el día antes de ayer?— cuestiona como regaño a su hija.

—Pues…— intenta explicar.

—¡Confiésalo! ¡Admite que estabas haciendo fila para matrimonios clandestinos!— la interrumpe Max, lo cual asombra a Jerry.

—No estaba haciendo eso, Max, Dean quiso que lo acompañara a hacer fila para el concierto de una dizque cantante—. Continúa la muchacha, cuando una joven de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes, caucásica y vestida color zanahoria y con un sombrero de zanahoria irrumpe en casa de la familia.

—Oye, Alex, ¿ya supiste que viene Hannah Montana a la ciudad? ¡Espero que quiera probarse unos diseños que hice sólo para ella!— menciona, lo cual le causa coraje a su amiga.

—No puede ser, Harper, ¿tú también?— pregunta con impotencia.

* * *

**Pues eso es con lo que empiezo esta nueva historia, espero poder terminarla y también que les guste. Gracias por leer.**

**DCFan2010  
**


	2. Ricolado

Wizards of Waverly Place y Hannah Montana no son mis series ni mis personajes, son de Disney.

**II: Rico…lado**

Mientras Jackson Stewart sufre en la ducha, Miley recibe la visita de sus amigos Lilly y Oliver, a la vez que los Russo reciben la visita de Harper Finkle, quien diseñó vestidos para Hannah Montana, quien se presentará en la ciudad en unos días.

Los amigos están sorprendidos porque Robbie al fin se atrevió a dejarla ofrecer un concierto en Big Apple, pero tienen la duda de en qué lugar será.

—Shea Stadium—. Contesta la Stewart.

—¿Y por qué no el Yankee Stadium?— cuestiona Oliver.

—Porque ofrecen una miseria—. Sugiere la cantante.

—Y eso que son ellos, ¿saben que incluso NY Mets ofreció más?—. Gritó Robbie desde su habitación.

El llamado de su padre le recuerda a Miley la necesidad de empacar, y aprovechando la presencia de sus amigos, pide a Lilly acompañarla a hacer maletas a la par de que Oliver adelantaba la labor de Jackson, quien recién sale de la regadera con muchísimo frío y con el rostro desencajado. Y por alguna razón camina lentamente hasta su pieza, donde recibe la ayuda del amigo de su hermana.

* * *

Mientras en el negocio de la familia Russo, Waverly Sub Station, Alex sigue cuestionándose sobre qué hacer para no tener que ir al concierto y, de ser posible, evitar que su novio Dean asista al mismo, con la no-muy-gran ayuda de su amiga Harper.

—Alex, ¿tú crees que Hannah quiera venir a comer aquí?— pregunta ésta.

—Por favor, Harper, si esa mocosa viene aquí, tendré que limpiar por tres meses por cada lugar que haya pisado—. Refunfuña la maga.

—¿Acabo de escuchar a Alex que tendrá que limpiar la subestación si viene Hannah? ¡Eso sería el fin del mundo!— ironiza Justin, quien está lavando los platos mientras su hermana trapea.

—No, hijo, te equivocas, el mundo se va a acabar antes de que Alex limpie por tres meses seguidos la subestación—. Lo corrige Jerry, que escucha aunque esté contando el dinero.

Theresa como de costumbre intenta enseñarle a Max a servir en el restaurante, pues él, al igual que Harper, son relativamente torpes para trabajar.

* * *

Llegando a casa, Alex se dirige al mundo mágico sin avisar a nadie, su destino resulta ser el Tec de Magia, donde estudia su amigo Eno Ormous, quien es un poco más alto que ella y de cabello rizado; todas sus cosas son miniaturas, desde sus lentes hasta sus lápices. La chica Russo encuentra al "gigante" y le comenta la situación.

—¡Hannah Montana estará en New York!— exclama, y contiene la emoción al mirar el gesto de molestia de Alex. —Pero no entiendo ¿cuál es el problema?

—Toda la ciudad se detiene, tumulto, ruido, no puedo ir a ninguna parte y tanto Dean como Harper irán—. Sigue quejándose ella.

—¿Y qué quieres hacer?— pregunta Eno.

—Estropear la presentación—. Contesta con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿De qué presentación estás hablando, Alex Russo?— interviene un anciano barbón que usa una túnica negra.

—Ninguna, profesor Crumbs, ninguna que sea importante—. Responde forzada.

—_Unos son malos, otros se tensan, pero todos digan lo que piensan_—. Recita el brujo mayor mientras mueve su mano; casi al instante un resplandor sale de ésta.

—Hannah Montana irá a New York y no podré hacer las cosas que yo quisiera y además tuve que hacer fila con Dean y por si fuera poco mi amiga Harper también irá, así que quiero arruinar su concierto—. Explica. —¡¿Por qué hace eso conmigo, profesor?!

—No puedes arruinar la presentación de Hannah, porque yo también iré—. La regaña Crumbs.

—Y yo… no—. Amaga Eno, ante lo que Alex lo observa temeroso.

—_Unos son malos, otros se tensan, pero todos digan lo que piensan_—. Pronuncia la adolescente, teniendo el mismo efecto que recibió hace un instante.

—Yo esperé desde hace mucho este evento, de hecho acampé desde hace un mes, y además será en el Shea Stadium—. Refunfuña el "gigante", provocando aún peor coraje de ella. El director del Tec la detiene y le entrega un libro pequeño de hechizos, donde, según él, está la solución a sus problemas. Feliz, Alex regresa a su casa.

—¿Cree que esté bien haberle dado eso, profesor Crumbs?— duda Eno.

—¿Acaso alguna vez Alex Russo ha leído, siquiera hojeado un libro?— pregunta retóricamente él, ante lo que el chico se tranquiliza…

* * *

La familia Stewart, Oliver y Lilly estaban a punto de subir al avión cuando llegó un invitado inesperado, un puberto de aspecto físico latino y cabello largo al igual que Jackson y Oliver. Aquél no evitó llorar e incluso esconderse tras su padre.

—¡¿Qué hace ese demonio aquí?!— inquiere el hermano de Miley.

—Oh vamos, Jackson, hermano, mi amigo, mi empleado…— comenta con cierta ironía el mocoso, —supe que iban a Manhattan y conseguí que mi familia pagara un viaje con la mismísima Hannah Montana.

—Eso explica por qué recibí un documento junto a montones de dinero en la correspondencia hace unos días—. Piensa en voz alta Robbie, lo que provoca que su hijo lo mire con desconcierto.

—¡¿Tú aceptaste que Rico viniera con nosotros?!— cuestiona Jackson.

—Oye, ¿en qué te afecta que venga Rico? Digo sé que no es precisamente un pan de Dios… pero tampoco es tan malo—. Dice él.

—No leíste el papel ¿verdad…?— insinúa el joven ante la respuesta.

—Jackson, ¿tú leerías un papel tamaño oficio a las siete de la mañana?— le devuelve la pregunta.

—Pero mi dignidad…— berrea. —¿Es que no vale nada para ti?

—Jackson, Rico te ha hecho muchas cosas, es un niño y lleva años siendo tu patrón. Sé honesto contigo mismo, ¿qué tanta dignidad hay en dejarse mangonear por un niño?— responde Robbie sin inmutarse.

—Sin mencionar que lo despide y recontrata cuando quiere—. Interrumpe Oliver.

—Ay, Olibonito qué malo eres con Jackson…— ironiza Lilly mientras abraza a su novio.

—Oigan, ¿podemos irnos ya?— exige Miley, que ya se había puesto su peluca y vestidos coloridos que usa para presentarse como Hannah. En el vuelo se acomodan la cantante con su papá, los tortolitos y patrón y sirviente.

* * *

Segundo capítulo...


	3. Compló

Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place pertenecen a la empresa Walt Disney, igual que sus personajes.

**III: El complot**

La familia Stewart, Lilly y Oliver se dirigen hacia New York, donde Miley, en su papel de Hannah Montana, dará un concierto en el Shea Stadium. Ese era el plan, pero no contaron con que el niño patrón de Jackson, Rico Suave, iría con ellos; igual que no cuentan con que la aprendiza de hechicera Alex Russo tenga sus propios planes para el evento…

Como mencionara el Profesor Crumbs al alumno del Tec de Magia Eno Ormous, ella es muy poco aplicada para leer, así que busca la forma de que alguien más encuentre en el libro que la muchacha recibió, el conjuro que logrará que pueda ir al cine o donde sea con Dean, pero no a la presentación de Hannah.

—¿Estás bromeando?— ironiza Justin, —¿por qué te ayudaría a acabar con Hannah Montana?

—Porque…— intenta dar un motivo a su hermano, —¡dice que la mecatrónica es ridícula e innecesaria!

—Alex… ¿segura que sólo quieres un hechizo para arruinar el concierto y no uno para enviarla con un pingüino a la Antártica?— duda su hermano mayor, reprimiendo su ira.

—No, por el momento sólo arruinar el concierto, aunque lo de enviarla a la Antártica es una segunda opción—. Insinúa con perversidad ella.

Justin comienza a leer el libro como había solicitado Alex, y le comenta a su hermana que primero buscaría el contra-hechizo, en caso que ésta intente usarlo en su contra, así como el que mande a Hannah a la Antártica.

* * *

Durante el vuelo Malibu-New York, los Stewart, Rico, Lilly y Oliver comienzan a _llenar sus agendas_ para su estancia en Manhattan. El dueño de la tienda de surf intenta convencer a Robbie de poder instalar un puesto durante el concierto para obtener ingresos, pero que la representación de Hannah casi no reciba porcentaje de ventas.

—¿Y qué te estás creyendo, mocoso?— lo regaña el padre de Miley.

—Señor Ray, es que debe entender que quiero expandir mi tienda, ¿sabe acaso cuánta gente irá a ver a Hannah Montana?— suplica el niño.

—Te firmaré después del concierto—. Lo tima Robbie, a lo que el puberto accede algo renuente.

—Ay, mi Lillybonita…— murmura Oliver.

—Me encanta que digas eso, Olibonito…— responde Lilly, a lo que ambos se besan por enésima vez en el viaje.

—¿Es que no pueden irse al baño aunque sea?— se queja Miley, aún como Hannah.

—Oliver, ¿cerraste el puesto?— interrumpe a los tórtolos Rico.

—Se supone que ese era trabajo de Jackson, pero igual yo gustoso coloqué el letrero hecho a mano y de fina tela que dice "cerrado" antes de irme ayer—. Contesta el de cabello largo, mientras abraza a su novia.

—Y yo tuve que pelear contra muchos perros para poder cerrar tu tienda—. Berrea el susodicho, dedicándole molestia al dueño.

—¿Pero por qué pasó eso, Jackson? ¿Cómo es que para cerrar mi tienda debiste pelearte con perros?— pregunta burlesco el niño.

—Tal vez porque el dueño de la tienda se aseguró que tuviera un olor que atrajera animales—. Refunfuña Jackson.

—¿Yo?— sigue burlándose Rico, —pero Jackson sabes que eres mi mejor amigo eres mi hermano, ¿cómo puedes creer que yo entre todas las personas haría algo así?

Robbie Ray no soportó más y envió a Jackson al baño, mientras le daba algunos "consejos" al puberto sobre New York, entre ellos el conocer lugares de poca clientela donde podría llamar más la atención (¡!)

* * *

Justin Russo al fin había encontrado los hechizos que buscó en el libro, que eran _Cansado(a) me dejaste, mudo(a) hasta el final del día te quedaste; Complaciente soy contigo, quiero que hables conmigo; _pero Alex no cuenta con el tercero que recita aquél, y le causa una gran molestia.

—¿Por qué me dices un hechizo que no quiero saber?— reclama.

—Elemental, mi querida Alex—. Ironiza él. —Es obvio que arruinarás todo y tendrás que arreglarlo por tu propia cuenta, porque debes saber que papá ya está negociando con los dueños de NY Mets y me encargó que no te dejara arruinar el concierto.

—Pero dijiste que quieres hundir a Hannah—. Responde Alex.

—Claro que sí, pero como dijo que la robótica apesta entonces no pienso perdonarla y ya estoy trabajando en algo para salvar el show. Siempre y cuando no lo arruines más allá de lo que tengo presupuestado todo irá bien—. Explica Justin.

—¡Oigan!— irrumpe Max, —¡Hannah ya llegó, están transmitiendo en vivo!

—Ven, Alex. Iremos a estudiar a nuestra presa—. Dice malévolamente el mayor de los hermanos, a lo que con una sonrisa igual de malvada le sigue la muchacha.

* * *

Del avión va bajando Miley como Hannah Montana junto a Robbie y su amiga Lilly, que estaba usando una peluca morada para hacer su rol de Lola Luftnagle, mientras Oliver, Jackson y Rico salieron desapercibidos por la puerta de emergencia, pues para "proteger su inversión y seguridad", el ex-cantante les sugirió alejarse de la muchedumbre.

En la casa Russo no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque mientras Jerry festeja que va por buen camino su acuerdo con el equipo de béisbol, Justin y Alex se frotan las manos ante la conferencia de prensa. De repente…

—Hannah hará una firma de autógrafos mañana temprano—. Declara Robbie ante la prensa.

—¡No puede ser! Es…— interrumpe Theresa.

—¿Qué sucede, mamá? ¿Qué es? ¿Un asco?— pregunta Alex emocionada.

—¿La peor clase de basura que pudo concebir la humanidad?— secunda Justin.

—¡Es Robbie Ray!— grita exaltada la señora.

* * *

Final del capítulo. ¿Qué se vendrá? No sé decir…


	4. Chapter 4

Hannah Montana y Wizards junto con sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Walt Disney…

**IV. En la boca del lobo, más bien de la loba**

Robbie Ray Stewart consiguió una presentación en New York, donde hará un concierto su hija Miley como la cantante Hannah Montana. Muchos fans hicieron fila por horas, incluso días, para alcanzar un boleto en el Shea Stadium, incluido el novio de Alex Russo, Dean Moriarty. Por supuesto, eso no le agradó para nada a ella, así que maquina un plan para arruinar el show, y arrastra con ella a su hermano Justin diciéndole que Hannah odia la tecnología…

—¡Es Robbie Ray, no puedo creerlo!— grita su mamá Theresa.

—No te entiendo, Theresa, ¿qué tiene de especial ese larguirucho con bigote?— se le ocurre preguntar a Jerry.

—Soy su fan, adoré sus _covers_ de _Stayin' Alive _y , ¡no puedo creer que él maneje a Hannah Montana!— responde aún emocionada. —Alex, ¿de casualidad puedes conseguir entradas _backstage_?

—Mamá… ¿puedes por favor evitar mencionar algo de Hannah Montana?— reniega Alex. —Además ¿qué tal si pasara algo que impida que se presente…?

—Yo sé que no pasará nada, porque tendré la oportunidad de promocionar la subestación en un evento muy importante, y si algo pasara, te haría la peor humillación de tu vida…— contesta confiado su padre, ante una mirada dubitativa.

—Bueno, ya que se hace tarde, nos iremos a la cama, después de todo hay que abrir la subestación mañana, porque si estaremos ahí, tal vez Hannah venga en los próximos días—. Menciona Justin, guiñándole a su hermana, quien se va casi al instante a su habitación.

Cuando ya todos se fueron a dormir, Justin y Alex se reunieron en la guarida para continuar con su plan.

—Alex, ya que sé que haces muy poco aunque eres a quien más le importe que la presentación de Hannah Montana no se haga—. Ironiza él. —Pero ya investigué todos y cada uno de los patrocinadores en el concierto. Papá consiguió que entrara la subestación… y ella visitará cada uno.

—Oye, aclaremos algo, yo soy quien sufre por ese maldito concierto y si no fuera por ese espantapájaros yo estaría ese día en el cine con Dean—. Reniega la hermana. —Además yo seré quien ataque… pero tendrá que ser cuando esté en la subestación.

—Ese es el problema, tendré que hacerlo yo porque siendo como eres muy seguramente lo arruinarás y terminaremos expuestos—. Continúa Justin.

—Hay un lugar donde no puedes entrar, y donde seguramente tendré la oportunidad sin que nadie se entere—. Sugiere malévola la chica.

—Por primera vez, Alex… me gusta cómo piensas—. Elogia él a su hermana.

—Vaya, ¡muchas gracias!— dice sorprendida.

—De hecho… nunca creí que pudieras pensar algo productivo—. Se burla de nuevo aquél. —Diría que creía que no pensabas pero eso sería ya compararte con Max y no estás tan… mal en ese sentido.

Alex iba a darle un empujón, pero se retractó por su interés en la ayuda de su hermano…

* * *

Miley Stewart logra llegar al fin a su hospedaje, el hotel Le Parker Meridien, uno de los hoteles cinco estrellas que hay en la ciudad. En plan de que no sucedan cosas extrañas, su papá renta la misma habitación para ella y Lilly, otra para Oliver, Jackson y él mismo, y Rico consigue una para él solo. Luego de un gran servicio al cuarto para las mujeres, ambas discuten de sus planes para mañana.

—¿Gucci, Armani, Louis Vutton, Guess?— de inmediato sugiere quien hace el rol de Lola Luftnagle.

—Oye, Lilly—. La detiene la estrella pop. —No puede ser que seas tan materialista, habiendo tantos lugares por visitar, como… Mary Kay, Wall Street, New York Times, Waverly Substation, lugares de comida rápida… y por supuesto las que ya mencionaste.

—Miley… todos los que tú dijiste son lugares y empresas que te patrocinan el concierto—. Se da cuenta su amiga.

—Bueno, al fin tú empezaste a decir cosas materialistas—. Reniega Miley.

Luego de una larguísima discusión de dos minutos, ambas cayeron rendidas a dormir, además de que no había nada bueno en la televisión.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Robbie Ray le entrega a su hija la agenda del día y le pregunta por dónde quiere empezar, y ésta busca la opción más "humilde" entre sus patrocinadores. Tras una exhaustiva investigación se da cuenta que el negocio de los Russo vende sándwiches, en consecuencia el plan empieza con un desayuno.

—Qué lugar tan acogedor es este—. Habla Miley, con su disfraz de Hannah puesto. —Tomaré un rico desayuno y después haré una firma de autógrafos.

Acompañada por su padre, Jackson, Oliver, Lilly y Rico se sienta cerca de la puerta, donde es atendida por Max. Él lleva las órdenes de todos con Jerry y Theresa, quienes aún no se percatan de la presencia de las celebridades, pues su hijo no se aseguró de mirar bien. Alex y Justin sí se dieron cuenta, y llevaron las órdenes a entregar en lugar de su hermano menor…

—Hannah, disculpa, aquí está tu orden—. Comenta de forma irónica y de mala gana la hechicera. Cuando Miley la ve, muchos horribles recuerdos atraviesan su mente.

—_Te odio—._

—_Gracias por el donativo, lo mencionaré en mi próximo disco—._

—_¡Falsa rubia!—_

—_¡Rellenas el sostén!—_

—¿Qué pasa contigo?— refunfuña la de cabello negro, viendo que la cantante no la miraba con un rostro precisamente de felicidad.

—¡Tú! ¡Maldita desgraciada!— grita Miley, —¡por tu culpa sentí celos de Jake en esa seriecita de pingüinos que hiciste!

_Continúa en el siguiente_


	5. Ligando con el enemigo

Hannah y Wizards pertenecen a Walt Disney. Sólo es un escrito hecho por diversión.

**V. Ligando con el enemigo**

Hannah Montana realizará un concierto en la ciudad de New York, lo cual termina por molestar a Alex Russo, ya que su novio Dean la invitó a ir… y ya se encontraron en el negocio de la familia de aquélla pero…

—¡Por tu culpa! ¡Todo es tu culpa!— grita la cantante pop a la bruja.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando…?— pregunta ésta.

—¡Tú sabes de qué estoy hablando, Mikayla, así que no te hagas la inocente conmigo!— prosigue aquélla.

—¿Es que no entiendes cuando te digo "de qué estás hablando"?— reclama Alex, —ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Mikayla ni me parezco a ella.

—Sigue haciéndote la… espera ¿cómo dices que dijiste?— duda Miley.

—Ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Mikayla, debe ser otra de esas artistas comerciales como tú comprenderás—. Sigue Alex.

—Sabes… tienes razón—. Habla la artista. —Ni siquiera Mikayla se vestiría tan mal.

Alex estuvo a punto de sacar su varita y posiblemente lanzar un hechizo que podría mandar a su enemiga Dios sabe dónde, cuando Justin alcanza a intervenir, convenciéndola de ir a la guarida. Theresa toma la orden de todos hasta que…

—¡Robbie Ray!— grita.

—¿No es usted la Señora No-Hagas-Eso?— le pregunta el manager.

—¡No lo puedo creer, Robbie Ray me conoce!— continúa emocionada la señora.

—Lo que me extraña es que le diga a su hijo que no haga eso—. Comenta Robbie. —Yo a Hannah ni le digo nada, al final lo hará de todos modos y yo le diré "¡te lo dije!".

—Bueno es que no me agrada ver que se lastimen porque digamos que son algo… especiales—. Dice Theresa. —Tome lo que sea, la casa…

—¡Eso sí que no, aquí la casa nunca invita!— interrumpe de inmediato Jerry, viendo venir el comentario.

—Si nos disculpas papá, Lola y yo tenemos que ir al _tocador_—. No tarda en sugerir Miley, y se lleva _arrastrando_ a su amiga. Ahí se retiran.

* * *

Dentro del baño para damas, Miley y Lilly dejan brevemente sus identidades artísticas para charlar en privado.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Miley? ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar si te peleas con una mesera y se hace público?— reclama ésta.

—Lilly, tienes que aceptar que es idéntica a la rata esa—. Explica. —Por un momento pensé que era Mikayla de verdad… lo peor es que si alguien me vio portarme así…

—Miley… tendrás que tratar de llevarte mejor, el lugar patrocina—. Sigue la amiga.

—Lo sé… tendré que hacerlo, pero por lo pronto, es momento que Miley Stewart le diga una cosa o dos a esa meserita—. Comenta Miley, antes de quitarse la peluca y el maquillaje y salir.

* * *

En la guarida, Alex y Justin discuten sus planes maquiavélicos para arruinar a Hannah.

—No debes ser tan imprudente, Alex—. Explica el hermano mayor. —Cierto, no me molesta la idea de que Hannah quede mal después de lo que dijo pero…

—Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar…— se lamenta. —Es que debiste verla, Justin, cómo estaba de prepotente y hasta me dijo que era una tal Mikayla.

—Creo que tendremos que buscar un poco acerca de la historia de nuestra enemiga—. Sugiere Justin. —Alex, es necesario que intentes acercarte a ella sin que vea tus intenciones.

—No será difícil, por lo que vi Hannah no es precisamente inteligente—. Se burla Alex.

* * *

Luego de la junta, Justin se sentó junto a la computadora mientras Alex regresaba a la subestación. Le extrañó mucho ver a alguien nueva en los lugares que ocupaban Hannah y Lola, y fue con ellas. Para su mala fortuna, es notada por Jackson y Rico, quienes disputan charlar con ella y, en consecuencia, provocan que se aleje.

—¿Es que ustedes siempre tienen que evitar por todos los medios comportarse?— pregunta en ironía Robbie.

—Pero pa, digo Robbie Ray—. Se indigna su hijo. —Yo merezco amor, me niego a que mi competencia sea un niño como este.

—Y este niño te paga—. El patrón de éste se encarga de exhibirlo.

Alex se dirige al _tocador_ y se topa con Miley y Lilly, a quienes no ignora, pero ella buscaba a Hannah Montana, a quien no encuentra por ningún lugar.

—Mamá, ¿no has visto a Hannah Montana y a su amiga de peluca rara?— consulta con Theresa.

—No lo sé, Alex, si está en el baño por algo será—. Sugiere la señora sin dejar de ver de reojo a Robbie. —Recuerda que en unos días tiene concierto y debe desahogarse como pueda para llegar tranquila.

—¿Pero tiene que ser en la subestación?— continúa molesta aquélla.

—Oigan ¿qué está pasando aquí que nadie me informa…?— estaba diciendo Justin cuando, viendo hacia las mesas, encuentra a Miley y queda prendado cuando ésta en incidencia cruza miradas con él. La jovencita se levanta y Alex aprovecha para empujar a su hermano, quien tropieza y derriba a la cantante, quedando demasiado cerca de ella. Media hora después al fin reacciona el aprendiz de hechicero y se disculpa mientras la ayuda a levantarse.

—Disculpa la torpeza de mi hermana… ¿estás bien?— sigue.

—Sí, aunque sentí que me cayó un tren—. Comenta Miley. —Bueno, me llamo Miley Stewart.

—Justin—. Se presenta después de un rato mudo. —Justin Russo. Trabajo aquí así que si necesitas algo…

—Bueno, necesito que no vuelvas a caer sobre mí—. Reclama ella antes de irse a sentar.

* * *

El hermano mayor de los Russo huye hasta la guarida donde grita y grita hasta casi quedarse afónico. Simplemente porque conoció a una chica que no parece ser mujer loba ni vampiresa, sino una persona común y corriente.

—Oye, Justin, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?— le pregunta Max, que fue después de oír el gritadero.

—Conocí a una chica que es normal—. Contesta con la voz que le queda.

—¿Quién es? ¿La he visto?— Sigue el menor.

—Está abajo en la subestación, es angelical, su voz es tan linda…— la enaltece aquél.

—¿Justin intentará conquistar a alguien que no es mujer loba ni vampiresa? ¡Es hora de festejar!— grita Jerry.

—¿Alguien más sintió un temblor?— Pregunta Robbie.

_Continúa en el siguiente…_


	6. Una mágica firma de autógrafosvaquero

Las series Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place pertenecen a Walt Disney, igual que los personajes que aparecen en esta historia.

**VI. ****Una mágica firma de autógrafos… vaquero**

Hannah Montana visitó la ciudad de New York para presentarse en el Shea Stadium, donde hará un concierto para una gira promocional como buena cantante. Alex Russo se indigna ante esto y decide que debe arruinar ese evento, y trata de poner su plan en marcha ahora que su enemiga apareció en la subestación. Aunque no la encuentra desde que apareció la ya pretendida por Justin, hermano mayor de Alex, Miley.

—No puede ser que nadie encuentre a Hannah, ni que la subestación fuera tan grande—. Refunfuña la bruja.

—Alex, ¿por qué estás tan ansiosa de hablarle cuando está Robbie Ray?— dice entre suspiros Theresa.

—Disculpa, papá, iré al _tocador_ con Lilly una vez más. Creo que…— menciona Miley.

—No te preocupes, tú deja salir todo—. Ironiza Robbie, lo que provocó cierta molestia en ella antes de marcharse.

* * *

Justin continúa en la guarida junto a su hermano Max, quien sigue sin entender por qué aquél hace aparecer rosas. De repente ocurre un estruendo y de la puerta conectando al Mundo Mágico salen Eno Ormous y el Profesor Crumbs, quienes _se pintearon _del Tec de Magia junto con la gran parte de la escuela para ver a Hannah Montana.

—¡Profesor! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— pregunta enojado el hermano mayor Russo. —¡¿Qué no saben que nos van a exponer si los ven así?

—Claro que no, Justin Russo…— comenta el director del Tec de Magia mientras saludaba a Max, —somos aficionados a una serie de libros sobre magia y venimos de una convención.

Cuando Justin iba a continuar su reclamo, todo el plantel pasa frente a él saludando y punto. Junta sus flores y los acompaña para encontrar que Miley se fue.

—Miley ¿dónde estás?— grita desesperado. —¡Miley! ¿Miley? Quería pedirte algo…

Acto seguido salen del baño ésta junto con su amiga, ambas usando sus atuendos de Hannah Montana y Lola Luftnagle, viendo a los "aficionados a una serie de libros" esperando sus autógrafos.

—Hannah Montana, soy un gran admirador, mi nombre es Eno Ormous, el gigante—. Comenta Eno.

—Claro, uno para Eno el… ¡¿cómo dices que dijiste?— se sorprende Hannah.

—Que quiere un sándwich gigante ¿verdad, Eno?— interrumpe Alex a la vez que le da un pisotón al estudiante.

—¿Alguien dijo sándwich gigante? Tráiganme uno—. Ordena Robbie.

Convenientemente para los Russo, Max aparece con uno de sus emparedados particulares, el cual al seguir entero, Jerry se lo arrebata y de inmediato toma un plato y lo sirve, para después "sugerir" a Justin que le dé una bebida.

* * *

—¡Qué pasó_, _vaqueros!— grita un hombre de unos cuarenta o cincuenta, robusto y de ropa campirana. —Supe que Hannah Montana estaba por aquí así que vine por un autógrafo vaquero, _pues-n_.

—¡¿Maestro Laritate? ¡¿Qué hace Usted aquí?— pregunta sorprendida la bruja.

—Señorita Russo, como Usted bien sabe yo soy un buen campesino, creo—. Explica el susodicho. —Pero también me agrada Hannah Montana porque ella es toda una vaquera oriunda de Tennessee y tengo que apoyarla como tal.

—¿Y sólo por eso vino a una firma de autógrafos aquí a la subestación?— reclama ahora.

—Así _es-n_, pero también para recordarle, Señorita Russo, que el año entrante tiene mucho pero mucho que hacer en la escuela, así que debe esforzarse más o habrá que enviarla a curso de verano, vaquera—. Responde el director.

—Eso dijo el año pasado y pasé de todos modos—. Se burla aquélla.

—Con el mínimo aprobatorio—. Resalta Laritate.

—Oye, Alex, ¿cómo que pasaste con el mínimo?— la increpa Eno, —ni siquiera Ronald sale tan mal.

Robbie mientras tanto disfrutaba de su sándwich hecho con palomitas de maíz, carne de res, algodón de azúcar y sépase cuánto más, y ordena tres para llevar. Justin se pone triste porque no logra ver a Miley y por fin las celebridades vuelven al Le Parker Meridien a descansar tras un larguísimo día.

* * *

Llegando a su hospedaje, Miley y Lilly no tardaron en despojarse de sus pelucas y se pusieron a ver televisión, un programa de una campesina que va a hacer una comedia o algo así.

Al caer la media noche, Robbie busca sus sándwiches en el refrigerador, sin éxito. Por alguna razón encuentra rastros que llevan hasta la habitación de Jackson, donde descubre que el asaltante ha sido su hijo. Acto seguido saca su celular, prepara canciones y volumen, y pone súper pegamento en los auriculares. Toca la canción y antes de colocar éstos en las orejas del susodicho, bloquea con contraseña el aparato.

—Espero que te sirva de lección y entiendas que nadie le roba sus sándwiches a Robbie Ray…— dice sonriendo diabólicamente, entonces realiza el castigo hacia su hijo y corre de regreso a su cuarto.

Faltan ya tres días para el concierto de Hannah Montana, y todos se frotan las manos ansiosos, más que ninguno Alex y Justin, pues buscan vengarse: ella porque quería hacer otra cosa con Dean, y él porque cree que la artista piensa que lo relacionado con robótica es un asco. Entretanto, Miley despierta y decide ir a la subestación con Lilly, como ellas mismas.

_Continúa en el siguiente…_


	7. Adivina quién quiere con tu pretendiente

La historia está pensada para pura diversión, no tengo la propiedad de Hannah Montana ni de Wizards of Waverly Place.

**VII. Adivina quién... quiere con tu pretendiente**

Miley viajó a New York junto a su familia, amigos cercanos y el patrón de su hermano Jackson, Rico. Confundió a Alex Russo con su némesis Mikayla ante su impresionante parecido, y la bruja planea arruinar su concierto sólo porque no quiere ir.

La cantante visita la subestación esta vez como Miley Stewart, y va acompañada sólo por su mejor amiga Lilly y el novio de ésta, Oliver.

—Oye, Justin mira quien vino hoy a la subestación—. Señala Alex a la persona que recién llegó.

El hermano mayor de ella fue a la guarida a arreglarse y, usando magia, se viste formal y hace un arreglo de flores. De nuevo regresa al restaurante y se acerca con su pretendida ante la perplejidad de Alex.

—Miley… te había estado buscando ayer, no supe cuándo te fuiste—. Le explica. —Me tomé el tiempo de pedir que te hicieran esto, y quería darte la bienvenida a la ciudad.

—Les recuerdo que la casa nunca invita—. Comenta en voz alta Jerry, suponiendo un ofrecimiento de comida gratis.

—Puedo invitarles algo a ti y a tu amiga—. Continúa Justin, y allí su hermana se golpea la frente con su mano en señal de que no puede creer semejante error.

—¿Y yo qué?— refunfuña Oliver.

—Él puede pagar por nosotras, no hace falta que invites… te llamas Justin ¿verdad?— menciona la cantante.

—¡¿Qué?— grita aquél.

—Así es, Oliver nos… invitó, y el que invita paga—. "Sugiere" Miley.

—Sí, mi nombre es… Justin—. Dice el mesero entrecortado.

Tras una mirada de su novia, el chico acepta con gusto y ordena también para él mismo. Al terminar la orden Justin ya no estaba con ellas y en menos de un minuto los sándwiches estaban listos y servidos.

—Si así fuera Justin para servir a todos podría ser mesero en caso de no ser el hechicero de la familia—. Comenta en sarcasmo Jerry.

El pretendiente y la pretendida se sientan uno frente al otro mientras Theresa se alegra por su hijo, Max se fue a la guarida y Alex siente náuseas, pero nada de eso existe para ellos, ni hablar para la pareja oficial que son los amigos de Miley. En algún momento ésta se sentía con cierta incomodidad por no apartar un poco la mirada del chico. De nuevo la hermana de él hace un ademán de molestia ante la situación. Y por si algo le faltaba a la escena, llega Harper a la subestación.

* * *

—¡Alex, estoy muy emocionada porque hoy es la firma de autógrafos de Hannah Montana!— comenta emocionada dirigiéndose a su amiga.

—Harper, la firma de autógrafos fue ayer y según la agenda de papá mañana firma en todos los patrocinadores… ojalá la echen—. Responde la bruja.

—¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?— Reacciona instantáneamente la cantante a pesar de no llevar la peluca, para luego acercarse a ella con muy mala cara, —mira gemela perdida de Mikayla, si… ¡Hannah! ¡Si a Hannah no la echan es porque… tiene mucho carisma y le cae bien a todos los…!

—¡¿Y tú qué haces sentada con mi Justin?— le recrimina Harper a ésta.

—Harper, aclaremos algo—. Se levanta el susodicho y se acerca con las tres. —Yo no soy tu novio, he tenido tres y ninguna acabó precisamente bien.

—¿Y por qué me dices gemela de Mikayla? ¿Por qué tú y Hannah piensan que soy una cantante materialista e interesada?— se queja ahora Alex.

En ese instante Max baja al lugar y le muestra a su hermana la wiki-biografía de Mikayla, una artista pop que participó con Hannah en algunos programas y conciertos que además fue destrozada por la crítica cuando sacó su disco.

—¡No me parezco a ella!— dice la de cabello oscuro, respuesta que genera incredulidad en los demás.

—Como sea, ¡no te acerques a Justin!— le exclama la diseñadora a Miley, quien acto seguido le da un abrazo al hechicero y se sienta para terminar su desayuno junto a sus amigos, paga y se va. Poco después Justin se desmaya causando preocupación en Harper y Theresa.

Mientras Miley y Lilly veían un programa de televisión sobre una familia muy extraña que tenía una bebé de un año y Jackson y Oliver hacían el puesto de Rico para el concierto, para el cual sólo quedan dos días, por fin Justin ha despertado de su desmayo.

* * *

—Justin, ¿estás bien?— pregunta aún espantada su mamá.

—Creo que estuve en el cielo…— contesta en voz baja el chico.

—¿Estuviste? Ni siquiera parece que despertaste—. Se burla Alex.

—Por eso estuve, porque sé que tú nunca verás el cielo—. Menciona con ironía él.

—¿Conociste a Dios? ¿Cómo es?— duda Max.

—…Es muy parecido al profesor Crumbs…— le responde. —Barbón y de toga blanca.

Eso provoca cierta decepción en el preadolescente, que se va a su habitación en cierto modo deprimido.

—Esperen… me acabo de dar cuenta de algo…— dice pensativa la hermana de en medio. —¿Por qué esa niña conoce a Mikayla si se supone que no tuvo ningún éxito?

_Continuará

* * *

_

Ojalá les guste, niñas y niños, si no es así pues espero comentarios. Ya casi termino y voy a cumplir el año con esta historia. ya veremos qué se me ocurre para el siguiente capítulo y a ver si ya hago que esto vaya más rápido... parece las series originales

Hasta pronto


	8. ¿Quién apagó mi voz?

Quisiera que para este año me pertenecieran Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place, pero como no se puede, son de Walt Disney.

**VIII. ****¿Quién apagó mi voz?**

Miley Stewart, que crearía a la celebridad pop Hannah Montana para poder tener una vida tranquila, se presentará a cantar en New York. Prepara su concierto sin saber que los Russo son hechiceros y Alex, una de ellos, intenta arruinar el concierto porque se niega a ir a pesar que eso quiere su novio Dean.

La susodicha y su hermano mayor Justin se mueven al fin.

—Es hora, hermana. Seguramente Hannah Montana querrá un desayuno de la subestación—. Habla él.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?— duda la bruja.

—A su padre o como dice mamá "¡Robbie Ray!" le gustan los sándwiches de Max—. Contesta su hermano. —¿Conoces otro lugar donde Max haga como que trabaja?

—Pero Justin, si Hannah viene no habrá dónde hechizarla, no va al baño sin esa tal Lola—. Continúa molesta Alex.

—Elemental, mi querida Alex—. Responde Justin. Después de eso sirve dos vasos de agua y lanza en cada uno un hechizo: el primero enmudece, el segundo es su contra-hechizo. La chica toma ambos y comprueba que funcionan perfectamente.

—Justin… creo que esto no es buena idea…— le menciona la hechicera.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Todo esto fue tu plan, Alex, y desperdicié tiempo del Capitán Jim Bob Sherwood en esto—. Recrimina su hermano.

—Es que sucedió algo muy extraño—. Continúa ella. —Hannah creyó que yo era Mikayla y ayer Miley me dijo "gemela de Mikayla".

—¿Y tu punto es…?— duda él, con la mano en el mentón.

—Mikayla fue un fracaso musical, no es normal que una persona la conozca o en su defecto la recuerde, deberías saber que así funciona el mundo de la farándula—. Explica Alex. —Y a pesar de eso, Miley sabe sobre ella…

—Alex, creo que estás equivocada, simplemente puede ser que la haya escuchado y la recordara al verte—. Intenta razonarle Justin.

—¿Y esa frasecita de "cómo dices que dijiste"?— cuestiona la bruja. —Se la escuché dos veces a Hannah y resulta que también Miley la conoce y además usa.

Justin se detiene a pensar, sin embargo convence a su hermana de continuar con el malvado plan y acuerdan encantar la bebida que la cantante solicite. Mientras abre la subestación se pusieron a ver una serie animada de unos niños que tienen un ornitorrinco de mascota.

Al cabo de una media hora fueron por ellos sus padres y Max, pues era hora de comenzar un día más. Justin ríe diabólicamente.

* * *

Jackson, Oliver y Rico fueron a continuar construyendo la _Rico's Concert Shop_, que así bautizó el niño su puesto donde venderá lo que acostumbra en su tienda de surf de Malibu. Entretanto, Miley, Lilly y Robbie Ray fueron a la subestación a desayunar. Una vez ahí Theresa tomó la orden de los tres, y todo iba muy bien para los jóvenes Russo.

—¿Qué pidió Hannah, mamá?— pregunta Justin a la señora.

—Agua de horchata, te la encargo, hijo—. Pidió la mujer mientras hacía sándwiches. Al tiempo se acercó Alex con el chico.

—Oye, ¿puedo hacer que el hechizo dure hasta después del concierto?— le susurra.

—Sí, sólo di que quedará _muda por tres días_—. Comenta en voz baja. —El concierto es en dos días, así que dará el tiempo suficiente. Llevaré las bebidas de Lola y ¡Robbie Ray!

—_Cansada me dejaste, muda por tres días te quedaste_—. Conjura la bruja luego de asegurarse que no había moros en la costa. Habiendo ya encantado la bebida, la entrega a la cantante.

—Oye, niña—. La detiene Robbie. —¿De casualidad puedes vender algo con un tipo de protección? Quiero sándwiches para llevar pero mi hijo suele acabar con ellos antes de dormir.

Alex no tuvo problema en solicitar que los hagan, sin embargo estaba muy sonriente sabiendo que su plan surtiría efecto, sin embargo le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar, por su duda para con Miley.

* * *

Durante el día los "esclavos" de Rico continuaron su trabajo en el puesto.

—Oliver, ¿a ti no te molesta estar así?—le pregunta Jackson a Oliver mientras clava.

—Para nada, es un trabajo y puedo comprarle cosas a Lillybonita con lo que me paga Rico—. Responde el de cabello oscuro.

Indignado por esa postura, el hermano de Miley continúa sufriendo en su labor. Repentinamente se choca con Oliver mientras ambos trabajaban en el mismo punto.

—¡_Heyou_!— los saluda el aclamado patrón. —¡¿Por qué están holgazaneando en el trabajo?

—Discúlpame, Rico, yo ya casi termino con mi parte y de repente Jackson me chocó mientras trataba de proseguir—. Explica el novio de Lilly.

—Si para mañana a primera hora el puesto no está listo, ¡los despido por hombres más competentes!— espeta el niño, a lo que ellos respondieron esforzándose más.

* * *

Alex Russo no tardó en buscar por Wikipedia la historia de Hannah Montana, encontrando que hacía no mucho terminó con el actor Jake Ryan, sin embargo él está trabajando en un filme al momento, haciendo imposible hablar con él sin exponer la magia.

—¡Esto es demasiado frustrante! — reniega la chica. —No encuentro algo que me lleve a saber qué relación tienen Miley y Hannah y esta página tiene demasiadas letras.

Repentinamente se topa con la extensa lista de dos romances que se le conocieron a la cantante, uno de ellos Ryan, a quien ya había visto, pero le llama la atención el segundo nombre: Jackson Stewart.

—¿No es ese el chico que trabaja para un niño? — se pregunta la bruja. —Creo que ya encontré quién me dirá lo que estoy buscando.

Ella decide que atacará durante la noche, y buscará mediante su hermano Justin el medio de hacer confesar a Jackson sin exponer la magia.

Mientras tanto había conmoción en Le Parker Meridien, pues Miley había perdido su voz…

_Continuará_


	9. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Las series de Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place son propiedad de la empresa Disney. Sólo escribo por diversión.

**IX. ¿Qué voy a hacer?**

Miley y su familia consiguieron una presentación para su alter ego Hannah Montana en New York, donde han topado más de una ocasión con la familia Russo, compuesta por Jerry, Theresa y sus hijos Justin, Alex y Max.

Dean Moriarty, novio de Alex, la invitó al concierto de la cantante sin consultar si quería o no ir, y la hechicera decidió hacer justicia por su propia mano y arruinar el show de Hannah. Ayudada por Justin, logró hacer que ésta se quedara sin voz. Ahora se dispone a revelar el secreto, mientras Miley sufre tras haberse quedado muda.

—Miley, dime cuántos dedos ves—. Le enseña Lilly su mano ante lo que la cantante hace un gesto de molestia.

—Lamento mucho interrumpir su ruidosa plática, tal vez esto le sirva a Miley—. Interrumpe Robbie ingresando abruptamente a la habitación con una pizarra y plumón deleble en manos. —No porque no puedas hablar no significa que no puedas expresarte.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por el momento es irnos a dormir. Se hace tarde, ya averiguaremos qué hacer—. Sugiere la amiga de la cantante, quien sólo se queda pensando mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño la vence.

Durante la noche, una persona aparece en la habitación de Jackson y Rico. Era Alex utilizando anteojos de sol y una trenza de cola de caballo. Miró un pedazo de hoja donde tenía escrito un conjuro, y lo lanzó, desapareciendo al instante.

* * *

La bruja aparece en la casa de la familia Stewart, sin embargo llena de artículos de lucha libre norteamericana en un lado y de fotos, discos y objetos de Hannah Montana del otro. Imaginando algo, ella se dirige hacia la sección de los luchadores y encuentra a Jackson aumentando una colección.

—Vaya lugar es este, pareciera que es de un nerd…— comenta burlescamente Alex, cuando ve al hermano de Miley leer en voz alta la revista de luchas mensual. —De acuerdo, creo que no tanto.

—¡¿Quién está ahí? — comenta él al voltear alterado y mirar a la chica. —¿Quién eres tú?

—No lo puedo creer, con unos lentes y un peinado nuevo nadie te reconoce de verdad—. Se dice ella a si misma antes de hablar con Jackson. —Tú eres el primer novio de Hannah Montana, quiero respuestas ahora mismo o… sufrirás… las consecuencias. Sí, eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? — duda el joven, aún sin entender qué pasa. Acto seguido Alex lanza un hechizo más, amarrándolo contra una pared con cinturones de campeonatos de lucha tamaño real.

—Quiero que me digas ahora mismo quién es Hannah Montana—. Exige ella, aprovechando su ventaja en las circunstancias. —No su trayectoria, su verdadera identidad.

—Yo... ¡no sé de qué hablas! — llora el muchacho ante la tortura.

—¿Estás seguro? — cuestiona Alex, acto seguido prepara su varita. —_Unos son malos otros se tensan, pero todos digan lo que piensan_.

—Yo nunca fui novio de Hannah Montana, de hecho no puedo serlo porque no me agrada—. Comienza el hermano de la cantante. —Además que es mi hermana y pensó en Hannah Montana porque no quiere ser famosa luego de haber visto por qué pasó papá, su nombre es Miley y…

—¡¿Qué? — Alex exclama sorprendida. —No creo que sea… no puede ser, ¿verdad…?

Acto seguido desaparece, y Jackson despierta sugiriendo no comer tanto antes de dormir. Inmediatamente cae de nuevo en brazos de Morfeo.

Alex se fue a dormir sin considerar mucho las palabras de Jackson y tenía un rostro de gran satisfacción. Tendría a su enemiga de rodillas y no habría concierto, lo que ella buscó estos días.

* * *

Al llegar la mañana ella se presenta a la subestación con sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de muy buen humor. Espera las noticias para ver cómo Hannah queda ridiculizada pues no iría a las firmas de autógrafos programadas.

—A la guarida, debo hablarte—. Le susurra Justin al acercársele. Acto seguido se reúnen en el lugar mencionado. —¿A dónde fuiste en la noche, Alex?

—Fui a averiguar algo de Hannah, pero es que no me lo vas a creer—. Intenta contestar su hermana. —Es que ella es…

—No me estés saliendo con estas cosas, dijiste que sólo querías arruinar el concierto—. La interrumpe él. —Y quiero que me expliques por qué están todos los ex-novios de ella.

—Justin, no sé cómo tomes esto pero aquí va…— explica Alex y toma aire. —Tu amiguita esa Miley es Hannah Montana.

—¿De qué estás hablando, quién te dijo eso? — de inmediato cuestionó su hermano.

—Uno de los supuestos ex-novios de Hannah, que resulta ser en realidad su hermano—. Contesta ella.

—Es… eso es mentira, yo lo sabría—. Reniega incrédulo Justin. —No puedes haber averiguado algo antes que yo, estás mintiendo porque Miley es más bonita que tú.

—Justin, tú estás idiotizado por esa chica, igual que lo has estado por otras, no sabes ni qué sucede a tu alrededor—. Injuria la bruja.

Indignado, su hermano abandona la guarida con visible molestia. Acto seguido el teléfono de Alex suena y al ver que se trata de Dean, contesta de inmediato.

—Hola, Dean, ¿qué tal? — habla Alex con cierto cinismo.

—Oye, Russo, mira el canal de espectáculos—. Le dice su novio, a lo que ella accede

—Hannah Montana intentó dar una declaración hoy, pero ¡no habla! ¡Está escribiendo con una pizarra explicando que perdió la voz! — explica un individuo de E! en afán de sonar sensacionalista.

—Bueno, creo que esto no es bueno para ella—. Ironiza la chica.

—¿Qué pasará con el concierto? ¿Dónde quedarán todas las personas ansiosas por ver a Hannah? — preguntaba una tras otra el reportero. —¿Qué harán los novios que deseaban llevar a sus novias para dedicarles una canción? ¿Por qué me importa teniendo la nota?

—Dean… te llamo más tarde—. Murmura Alex antes de colgar, ya no tiene esa satisfacción que la acompañó hasta minutos antes. Recordó las palabras de Jackson y que Justin no le creyera cuando le contó que Miley es Hannah Montana. Al bajar a la subestación vio a su hermano dejándole un mensaje de voz a ésta invitándola al concierto. Gira y es golpeada por un sombrero de viga que llevaba puesto Harper, quien recién llegaba a buscarla. Quedó inconsciente…

_Continuará_

* * *

**Uno más… supongo**


	10. Secretos

Ningún personaje de las dos series en cuestión (Hannah Montana y Wizards of Waverly Place) me pertenece…

**X. Secretos**

Hannah Montana se presentaría en New York en el Shea Stadium por primera vez en su carrera, pero no contaba con que Alex Russo, una hechicera que reside allí, no tuviera ganas de asistir junto a su novio Dean, quien la había invitado.

Miley, quien en realidad es la famosa cantante, fue víctima de un conjuro que ésta le hizo y su concierto está muy cerca de arruinarse.

Alex no se sintió bien tras ver el reportaje de E! sobre Hannah, y mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos fue golpeada por Harper, quien iba vestida con una viga en la cabeza, suficiente para noquear a la hechicera. Han pasado algunas horas desde ese infortunio, y por fin despierta…

―¿Estás bien, Alex?― le pregunta de inmediato su amiga.

―Algo pero por favor, Harper no te me acerques mientras tengas esa viga en la cabeza―. Contesta ella sin levantarse, por temor a recibir un nuevo golpe. Su amiga se quitó el sombrero y la ayudó a levantarse.

―Oigan, ya queda poco para el concierto, será mejor que pasemos lista de lo que llevaremos, no quiero tener que comprar más―. Interrumpe Jerry. ―Theresa, te encargo a Max; Justin, vámonos.

Alex se dirigió a su habitación y no tardó en recostarse. Piensa una y otra vez en sus acciones y cae dormida…

* * *

Mientras tanto, por fin los esclavos de Rico han terminado el puesto de comida del niño. Él estuvo "supervisando" los productos y la construcción.

―Bueno, debo reconocerlo: se lucieron―. Los elogia. ―Tal vez les pague un poco más de lo que prometí, al menos a Oliver. Jackson será el encargado mañana.

―¡¿Qué?― reclama inmediatamente el hermano de Miley. ―¡Eso es injusto! ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

―¿Qué no es obvio? Papi me consiguió boleto de primera fila y no pensarás que lo voy a desperdiciar cuando tú estás disponible para atender la tienda―. Responde en mofa el pubescente. ―Y Oliver irá con su novia seguramente.

―De hecho, tenemos algo que hacer, por eso te pedí el día―. Explica Oliver.

―¿Por qué te dio el día?― lo cuestiona Jackson.

―Porque no es divertido tenerlo a él atendiendo a la gente, es demasiado feliz. Tú sufres―. Continúa el latino burlándose de él.

Todos se marcharon al Le Parker Meridien, donde ya dormían Miley, Lilly y Robbie.

* * *

En casa de la familia Russo, Alex despertó a media noche y acto seguido fue a tocar la puerta de su hermano.

―¿Qué quieres?― le pregunta con los ojos cerrados al abrirle y encima sin mucho entusiasmo.

―Justin… ¿qué puede pasar si se expone la magia?― duda la bruja por un momento.

―Sé que esa vez pusiste atención porque no has hecho nada que podría exponer la magia, increíblemente―. Replica su hermano. ―Sería terrible. Tal vez nos hagan experimentos, nos disequen, nos empiecen a explotar… o simplemente terminen con nuestras vidas, como hicieron en la época de la Inquisición.

―Esa parte de las lecciones fue un trauma, nunca la olvidaré―. Dice Alex nerviosa.

―Esas son parte de las razones por las cuales no podemos decirle al mundo que somos hechiceros―. Continúa Justin. ―Es un secreto con el que por desgracia tenemos que cargar.

―Y si alguien tuviera algo que perder igual que nosotros, querría evitar que se descubriera…― Alex piensa en voz alta.

―Está bien, no te entendí, pero ya déjame dormir y tú hazlo también―. Reniega él y azota la puerta.

Alex regresó a su habitación y de nuevo le llegaba el pensamiento de lo que supo en el sueño de Jackson. Hannah era en realidad Miley Stewart y aquélla es lo que mantiene a ésta en el anonimato, permitiéndole ser famosa sin perder su vida como persona normal. En ese pensamiento cayó dormida.

* * *

Ha llegado el día. Hannah Montana se presenta en apenas unas horas y la familia Russo, Rico, Oliver y Jackson ingresaron al Shea Stadium desde temprano. Alex no apareció, y todos supusieron que iría hasta la hora de entrada junto a su novio Dean.

Mientras tanto en Le Parker Meridien, la angustia se apoderó de todos. Miley y Lilly salieron como Hannah y Lola, acompañadas por Oliver quien adoptó su personaje de Mike Standley III.

El día pasó _volando_ y ha llegado la hora. Larguísimas filas para entrar al estadio, tumulto en los pasillos, fanáticos y fanáticas enloquecidos por ver a la cantante en el escenario. Un gran día para Hannah Montana, pero ella no sale de su camerino; nadie ha encontrado el modo de que se recupere. O creían que no había salido, pues…

―Hannah, era hora, ¿dónde estabas? Ya te esperan tus fans―. Le señala Robbie y la lleva jalándola de la chaqueta hasta tras el telón, de donde la empuja hacia la escena. La cantante estaba frente a decenas de miles de personas, algo a lo que a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrada; a pesar de ello comienza a temblar, y tímidamente toma el micrófono.

Comienza la música de _The Best of both worlds_ y todo el estadio se prende… hasta que llega la hora de la letra. ¡No se la sabe! Reiniciaron tres veces y nada cambió, hizo por cantar y desafinó mucho hasta provocar los abucheos del respetable. No se sabe cómo, pero las luces se apagan y Hannah ya no está presente al encenderse…

* * *

Miley estaba mirándose al espejo, pensando qué sería de su carrera ahora que en un escenario tan importante como New York no podrá triunfar… pero repentinamente apareció entre humo ¿Hannah? Miley estaba espantada aunque no podía gritar.

―Tranquila, ya no te haré daño―. Dice la misteriosa chica, y se despoja de la peluca, revelando ser Alex Russo. ―Después de lo que me acaba de pasar, entiendo un poco de tu vida. Lo que sigo sin entender es cómo pasas desapercibida sólo con una peluca.

La cantante la miró asustada.

―Es cierto, espero que haya servido de algo el tiempo de práctica―. Comenta la bruja, para posteriormente sacar su varita. ―_Tú que tienes mucho talento, ve a cantar en tu concierto_.

―Oye qué es lo que…― atinaba a mencionar la de Tennessee. ―¡Mi voz! ¡Puedo hablar! ¡¿Tú qué me hiciste?

―Así como tú tienes un secreto, yo también, y muchas cosas malas pueden pasar si ambos se revelan―. Comienza Alex. ―Así como sé que tú eres Hannah, es justo… cómo me duele decir que es justo… que sepas que soy una hechicera.

Miley no sale de su asombro. Fue víctima dos veces de brujería y no logra digerirlo aún.

―Mira, hechicera o lo que sea, te propongo algo: ¿tu mamá es dueña de su subestación?― pregunta ella.

―Bueno es papá, pero siempre la escucha―. Responde aquélla. ―¿Por qué?

―Pues mi papá dijo en el hotel que quiere que vayamos mañana a pedir sándwiches. El problema es que dudo que pueda salvar este concierto…

―Sí que puedes―. Alex interrumpe y lanza un nuevo hechizo, con el que cambian atuendo. Miley acuerda que hablarán de todo después: cómo es que Alex supo por ejemplo.

Esta vez la verdadera Hannah se presenta, y canta _The best of both worlds, Zigzag, _y otras más. La primera tuvo diez minutos de aplausos antes de cambiar la música.

* * *

Al día siguiente, la familia Stewart fue una vez más a la subestación a petición de Miley, quien esta vez charla largo y tendido con Alex.

―Estuve pensando, creo que tu familia tiene mucho que perder así que conservaremos ambas nuestros secretos―. Aquélla comenta. ―Y además, tu hermano es lindo.

―Sí, es que no lo trataste lo suficiente para ver todo sobre él...― dice irónicamente ésta. ―Oye ¿y en serio me parezco a esa tal Mikayla?

Mientras ellas continuaban su conversación, Justin pensaba cómo despedirse, aunque su ventaja es que puede hacer algo mágico, pues la cantante sabe que es hechicero. Robbie firmó una libreta y otras cosas más propiedad de Theresa y Harper se sintió mal porque no pudo presentarle sus vestidos a Hannah. Jerry estaba feliz por lo recaudado aunque advirtió que Alex y Justin estarán castigados cuando los Stewart se vayan. Y todo iba bien… hasta que fans locos entraron a la subestación para fotos, autógrafos y discos firmados…

**FIN**

**Fiu, al fin está lista. Me tomó casi un año completo pero terminé. Me lleno de orgullo.**

**Saludos, coman frutas y verduras.**


End file.
